1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag device for a vehicle in which an airbag passes through an opening formed in a vehicle-body panel of an engine hood or the like, and is deployed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-7-125609 describes a structure in which an airbag is deployed on the upper surface of an engine hood to protect an impactor at the time of collision. In this structure, an airbag deployment opening is formed in the engine hood that serves as a cover above an engine room provided in the front of a vehicle. A lid covers the opening, and opens/closes the opening.
In the structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-7-125609, right and left extended portions are formed near both end portions of a flange that is disposed along the longitudinal direction of the lid. The right and left extended portions are fixed to the side wall of a backup plate. The extended portions serve as hinges when the lid is opened. Thus, when the lid pivots around the left and right hinge axes and is opened, the center portion of the lid in the longitudinal direction may approach the deployed airbag and may interfere with the deployed airbag.